


The Gift and Curse of Legilimency

by soulfulsam



Series: Accidental Voyeurism [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, F/M, Oral Sex, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfulsam/pseuds/soulfulsam
Summary: Tina calls out sick to work and a concerned Queenie comes home early from work, only to find her sister is feeling quite well... and with Newt.





	The Gift and Curse of Legilimency

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the first of a series about the various people close to Newt and Tina who have accidentally walked in on them in various compromising situations and their various reactions to it. I love tropes containing awkward situations <3
> 
> A big thanks to WhovianMuse, who is my beta and my muse. Without our many insanely long, late night discussions about fandom and fan fiction, this story very well may not have happened.
> 
> This story is set in between the first and second films. It's slightly canon divergent in that Newt hasn't been banned from travelling internationally.
> 
> This is my first Newtina fic, but I'm hoping to write more. Hope you like it!

** June, 1927 **

Queenie darted up the stairs to her and Tina's apartment. Mister Abernathy had let her go home early and she couldn't wait to start on a big bowl of hot chicken noodle soup for Tina. She knew Tina never liked a fuss made over her whenever she was ill, but she also never called out sick. By the time Queenie left work for the day, she had already been asked about Tina's whereabouts by five different concerned co-workers.

The building was very quiet as she walked up to the door, most of its inhabitants at work. Just as she pulled out her key and held it up to the lock, she heard Newt.

"Tina – I wish she could see herself – she’s so incredibly beautiful."

It wasn't his voice, but his thoughts were so loud that she almost thought it was at first. When did Newt arrive? Tina hadn't even so much as mentioned a planned upcoming trip. One more for chicken noodle soup, then. Quietly, she slipped her key in the door and stepped into the apartment. Instead of finding Newt in the living room, however, she was welcomed by a completely silent, empty space. But a cacophony of thoughts flooded her senses.

It sounded like Tina was shouting. "This is – wow, this feels amazing!"

Newt's thoughts, like his personality and his voice, were a bit quieter, but still mostly discernible through Tina's mental screams: "Oh my goodness! Look at her – I love seeing her like this – I love her – she's so beautiful – so lovely –"

"Oh god – oh god – oh god – I thought this would be awkward and strange, but it’s so comfortable and nice – I don’t think I’ve ever been this comfortable with anyone before – and he seems to really enjoy doing it –“

“I can’t believe I’m doing this so well – I love seeing her enjoying herself like this -”

“Oh my god, what did he just do with his tongue – I hope he does that again – I'm so glad I let him do this for me-"

Queenie shifted her gaze to her and Tina's closed bedroom door. _Honestly, Teenie,_ she thought. Tina’s thoughts last night and that morning had been so chaotic and disordered that Queenie hadn’t been able to latch on to any one particular thought before it was gone and replaced by another completely unrelated one. She couldn’t remember the last time Tina’s mind raced like that, so she’d thought it was just because she was sick. But now she understood. And it hurt. She couldn’t help reading other people’s thoughts and, while she supposed she could understand Tina wanting some privacy now and then, well, she’d been reading Tina’s thoughts since she was born! It was something that made them close. She’d never judged Tina for anything she thought. Queenie tried to think back to the other times Tina’s mind had done this chaotic form of mind reading evasion and wondered what else she’d been hiding. Tina could have just told her she wanted to spend the day alone with her boyfriend; she wouldn’t have minded.

Queenie stood in the doorway awkwardly for a moment, not sure what she should do. Should she leave? Pretend as if nothing was happening and start on dinner? “Accidentally” slam a few cupboards to let them know they weren’t alone?

“Oh, I think she liked that last thing I did with the very tip of my tongue – what did I do? Was it a hard flick or -”

“Yes! Oh god, he did it again – I hope he doesn’t stop!”

"Okay, yes, hard flick. I love getting to be the one to do this for her – look at her, she's so happy-"

“Oh yes – he’s so attentive – I love him so much – god, I hope I'm not pulling his hair too hard – oh god – oh god – I might – might."

"Oh! I like the hair pulling – but my jaw is starting to feel a bit sore -"

With that, Queenie turned heel and walked out of the apartment as quickly and quietly as she could. She was so set on leaving that it wasn't until she was halfway down the street that she realized she had forgotten to lock back up the apartment.

A few minutes later, the bell to the front door of Jacob's bakery jingled as she stepped inside. Jacob looked up and smiled brightly from behind his cash register. "Hey baby!"

"Hi, honey." She walked over and gave Jacob a quick peck on the lips.

"I wasn't expecting to see you 'til five."

"Sorry."

"Oh no, don't be sorry! I'm always happy to see my doll face."

Queenie smiled so widely that her nose scrunched up. "Thank you."

Jacob’s eyes crinkled in concern, but his smile didn’t falter. "Did something happen?"

The corner’s of Queenie’s mouth twisted awkwardly. She looked down and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before grinning back up at Jacob. "Oh, no, no, of course not. Everything's fine."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Bad day at the ministry?"

"Oh well... uh, no. Tina's ‘sick’ and Newt is helping her get over it."

She winked at Jacob. Jacob's face went through a series of expressions that matched his thoughts: _Oh, Newt's in town? That's nice – oh, wait, he... oh! Oh! Well, atta boy! Wait, Queenie – oh no, I hope she didn't – you didn't walk in on them did you, honey?_

Queenie shook her head. "Tina's thoughts are loud."

Jacob burst out laughing. "Fair enough. Yeah, stay here for as long as you like. You want a coffee?"

Queenie tiled her head to the side and gave him a blissful smile. "Please."

Jacob kept a carafe full of coffee for patrons on a small table in the far corner of the store. He walked over to it and poured them two steaming hot cups, handed her one, and then headed back behind the counter and ducked behind the display case. 

“Here,” he said, holding out a pasty on a piece of wax paper. “You’ve got to try a paczki.” _They’re my grandmother’s recipe._

Queenie reached over the display case and, with a wide, grateful smile, accepted the pastry. “Thanks.”

Jacob shrugged with one shoulder. _I hope she likes it – nothing I make will ever be as good as hers._ “I mean, it’s not as good as the stuff you make, but it’s a real seller.”

Queenie smelled the sugary dough on the outside, then took a small bite and grinned. “Jacob! This is amazing.”

 _Yeah?_ “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I love the lemon zest.” She took another bite. “And the cream filling.”

Jacob looked very pleased with himself. “Thank you.” _That’s what grandma said – just a touch of zest, not too much sugar._

He reached back into the display case and grabbed another paczki, this time for himself. Together they leaned on opposite sides of the display case and enjoyed their coffee and pastries in comfortable silence.


End file.
